¿Cómo es el Infierno?
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: Envy está encargado de cuidar a Wrath por una semana. En eso, a Envy se le escapa un insulto que hace que Wrath se pregunte… ¿qué es el infierno? oneshotdrabble
1. Chapter 1

**Sumario: **Envy está encargado de cuidar a Wrath por una semana. En eso, a Envy se le escapa un insulto que hace que Wrath se pregunte… ¿qué es el infierno?

**Descripción: **He aquí el resultado de una tarde muy aburrida… es un one–shot algo estúpido de Envy y Wrath, y NO, ¡**NO** ES UN YAOI!  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Envy y Wrath. Los muy malpensados de este sitio pueden tomarlo como un shounen–ai, pero es más una cosa de rivalidad/amor entre hermanos. **NO** ES NI SHOUNEN–AI, NI YAOI, NI LEMON, NI NADA. Es puro amor oo;  
**Rating: **K+. No sería tan alto si Envy no maldijera a Wrath en una parte, aunque es muy, _muy_ leve.  
**Género: **Depende como lo veas, es algo Angst con un poquitín de Fluff. Oh yeah, baby.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, pero si soy dueña de ese fic, lamentablemente…

**Notas de la Autora: **Cuando digo "Envidia", quiero decir "Envy" y cuando digo "Ira" quiero decir "Wrath". Esto lo hago para tener una mejor variedad de sinónimos. NO ME MANDEN FLAMES. No las quiero ni las voy a leer Pero si es una crítica constructiva, bienvenida sea. Y otra cosa más: en este fic se menciona la existencia del infierno y si no creen en él, por favor no se ofendan ; Respeto a todas las religiones por igual.

**Referencias: **Todo lo que empieza o termina con – es un diálogo. _"…"_ son pensamientos. El resto creo que se entiende.

**¿Cómo es el Infierno?**

–¿Envy?– llamó la voz del pequeño pecado mientras se mecía de atrás para adelante en el sillón. Envy le echó una mirada de desagrado, preguntándose qué quería ésta vez.

–Mami me dijo que estás a cargo de mí por esta semana– sonrió Wrath, sin detener su sacudón frenético, típico de un niño.

–Sí, la escuché a Sloth– afirmó el envidioso, maldiciendo internamente –¿Qué se ofrece ahora, mi vida?– agregó entonces en un tono cínico.

–Quiero una leche con chocolate– pidió el chico –Y unas galletitas, y además un vaso de gaseosa, y…

La lista siguió por unos segundos, mientras el muchacho de cabello verde simulaba escuchar atentamente.

–Y eso es todo– finalizó. _"Gracias a Dios"_ pensó Envidia para sus adentros, ya con ganas de apuñalar al pecado.

Envy fue hasta la cocina, a preparar un poco de leche, preguntándose desde cuándo tenía que cumplir estas funciones de niñera de las cuales generalmente su amiga Pereza se encargaba.

La merienda fue servida ante los ojos violáceos de Wrath, quién se deleitaba con la vista. Envy entonces se sentó a su lado, dándole poco interés a su "hermanito menor".

–¡Se te olvidó el azúcar!– exclamó Ira luego de saborear su leche –Ve a ponerme dos cucharadas– dijo, prácticamente arrojándole el vaso al pecado mayor en la cara. Antes de que Envy tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y tirar a Wrath por la ventana, el niño homúnculo le mostró su sonrisita convencedora.

–Ahí voy– repuso Envy, tratando de calmar su explosivo temperamento. Le colocó un par de cucharadas de azúcar a la chocolateada sustancia y se la devolvió a Wrath.

–¿Está bien así?– inquirió Envy. Ira asintió con la cabeza y se tomó su merienda felizmente.

El mayor de los dos dio vuelta la cabeza y reparó sus ojos en el techo, pensando, claramente, en nada. Y para ser honestos, ¿qué podría, posiblemente, pasar por el cerebro de Envy en un momento así? Posiblemente _"Quiero matar a Wrath"_ o _"Estoy aburrido"_, pero eso no viene al caso.

Wrath azotó el vaso contra la mesa y volvió a mirar a Envy.

–Oye, te pedí que me trajeras un osito de peluche– chilló Wrath, causando que su hermano le dirigiera una mirada de profundo odio.

–¿En serio?– respondió Envy con sarcasmo. Probablemente no había escuchado esa parte del pedido de Wrath, que era demasiado largo como para prestarle atención.

–¡Sí! ¡Quiero dormir!– demandó el chico. Envidia suspiró y, con un exagerado esfuerzo, se levantó del sillón para ir a buscar a _algo_ que se pareciera a un osito de felpa.

Sin más remedio, le trajo una muñeca que andaba tirada por ahí.

–¡Las muñecas son para niñas!– gruñó Wrath en un tono infantil.

–Los osos de peluche también– discutió Envy –Es eso o nada, mocoso.

–¡Le voy a decir a Sloth!– se defendió el pecado, abrazándose con firmeza a la muñeca.

–Por mí, dile lo que quieras– finalizó Envidia. _"Maldito desgraciado…"_

–¿Me cantas una canción de cuna?– pidió Wrath luego unos segundos de un sueño inconcebido.

–Dime que es una broma– Envy se tuvo que controlar más de lo normal para no asesinar a Ira. El pequeño sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Bien– Envy dijo con odio, y suspiró profundamente –Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol…– comenzó a musitar sin ánimos y casi entre dientes, tratando de dominarse.

–Tienes que ponerle más ganas– suspiró Wrath. Envidia lo ojeó, deseándole el peor de los males.

–¡Esto es un infierno!– ladró el pecado mayor, balbuceando una serie de insultos ilegibles.

–¿Infierno?– indagó el pequeño Wrath, ingenuo –¿Y eso?

Envy quedó algo enternecido por la pureza de su compañero. _"¿No sabe lo que es el infierno?"_

–Es… un lugar– explicó Envidia. Ira lo miro con curiosidad.

–¿Y es divertido?– prosiguió con los ojos iluminados. _"¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo explicarle?…"_

–No…– la voz de Envy tuvo un declive de volumen, en el que se serenó por completo –Hace frío… y es…

–¿Tiene nieve? ¿Es un parque de diversiones invernal?– siguió Wrath, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su hermano mayor al hablar de este tema –Dime, Envy, ¡dime!

–Bueno, todo depende– Envy evitó los ojos de Wrath –En los primeros niveles, hace calor, pero en el fondo de todo, hace muchísimo frío. Y a veces… sientes que…

Ira se quedó en silencio.

–…que alguien te mira, y te juzga, y se ríe ante tu desnudez. Sí, eso. Estás desnudo, tienes frío, y no tienes con qué cubrirte…

Con esto, Wrath deseó no saber más sobre el denominado "Infierno", pero de cualquier forma, Envy continuó.

–Cuando intentas llegar a la salida, Él bate sus alas– Envy musitó tras un escalofrío –Y hace que vuelvas al lugar dónde empezaste. No puedes salir, y tienes frío…

Silencio.

–El infierno es algo por el estilo– finalizó Envy –Ojalá que nunca tengas que ir allí.

Pero Envy no se había dado cuenta que Wrath ya se había dormido en su regazo.

Era difícil de explicar, pero… Envy no podía hacer más que sentir ternura por el pequeño.

¿O sería simplemente envidia que Wrath no había sufrido lo que él sufrió?


	2. Epílogo

**Sumario**: Envy está encargado de cuidar a Wrath por una semana. Pequeño drabble que le sigue al one-shot xD

**Descripción:** Como me gusto tanto esta idea de Envidia e Ira como hermanos, hice este mini drabble xDD

**Personajes/Parejas:** Envy y Wrath. Los muy malpensados de este sitio pueden tomarlo como un shounen–ai, pero es más una cosa de rivalidad/amor entre hermanos. NO ES NI SHOUNEN–AI, NI YAOI, NI LEMON, NI NADA. Es puro amor oo;

Rating: K+. No sería tan alto si Envy no maldijera a Wrath en una parte, aunque es muy, muy leve.

**Género:** Depende como lo veas, es algo Angst con un poquitín de Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Flames: calientan la estufita xD. Crítica constructiva, bienvenida sea. Y otra cosa más: en este fic se menciona la existencia del infierno y si no creen en él, por favor no se ofendan… Respeto a todas las religiones por igual.

**Referencias:** Todo lo que empieza o termina con – es un diálogo._ "…" _son pensamientos. El resto creo que se entiende.

Envidia no sabía bien por qué acariciaba los descuidados cabellos de Ira. Lo peor de esto es que venía haciéndolo desde hace horas, casi mecánicamente, sin parar. Bajó sus esferas de amatista para observar al niño, pacíficamente dormido en su regazo.

_"Después de todo" _pensó _"El mocoso jamás tuvo un hermano mayor."_

¿Así se identificaba el monstruo Envidia? ¿Cómo un "hermano" para el chico? ¿Qué clase de hermano no desea cantarte canciones de cuna? ¿Qué clase de hermano te trata mal, no te escucha?

–Lo siento, Ira, siento ser tan cruel contigo a veces– masculló Envidia, sin darse cuenta que el pecado menor no podía posiblemente escucharlo en sus sueños –Siento ser tan cruel con todos a veces…

_"¿A cuántas personas he lastimado, gravemente herido o matado en los últimos trescientos años"_

Se rió de su pregunta al ver el número de víctimas que lograba alcanzar.

Luego comenzó a musitar suavemente:

–Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol… arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón…

Para cuando llegó Pereza, ambos estaban flotando en el reino de los sueños sobre el sillón, en paz.

–Que lindo– se dijo a sí misma –Juraría que hasta parecen hermanos.


End file.
